Nice to Meet You or The Inevitable Outcome
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: Joss is out enjoying an evening with her friends. Guess who else is there? I do not own Person of Interest nor do I own the songs/artists mentioned in the story. Enjoy!


Nice to Meet You or The Inevitable Outcome

The Bar - 9:30 p.m.

"What are you doing here John?", she said, obviously annoyed. "Did you have to have to stalk me over here too? One night – one night – every few months to catch up with my girls and you 'show up'. I swear…."

He smiled that gorgeous smile, the one that rarely appeared except for her and that never failed to take her breath away. THAT smile, which maddened her even further. "It technically isn't stalking if I was here first, but to answer your question, I am meeting you. You said earlier that our actual first 'meetings' were not under circumstances that you could share with friends and family. So I am meeting you. My name is John by the way", and he held out his right hand in an offer to shake hers. After a slight hesitation as she absorbed his statements, she gently placed her small hand into his much larger one and he squeezed it softly, then lightened the pressure, but continued to hold on.

"I had no wish to intrude upon your evening, however, I couldn't just sit here without doing something to acknowledge beauty such as yours. I saw a chance to speak to you as you were passing by…." His gaze was intense and his normally silvery blue eyes had darkened slightly as the tip of his tongue made a brief appearance to moisten the center of his top lip. He tilted his head his head slightly to the right and watched her. She found herself staring at his mouth as she stood before him while he continued to hold her hand. "And your name is?"

"Jocelyn", she finally stammered. "I can't believe I am doing this."

"Nice to meet you. Care to join me, Jocelyn?", he asked.

"Can't. I am here with my friends.", she responded, looking over at her girls, all of whom were watching the exchange with great interest as demonstrated by their cheesy grins.

"Too bad – for me", he said and raised his eyebrows before giving her a close-mouthed grin. He chuckled at the look of sheer panic on her face. Did she think he was going to invite himself over to their table? There were 5 of them, including Joss! He was ready to "meet", but not THAT ready. At least not yet.

Finally releasing her hand, he summoned the bartender and asked for a pen and paper, a very old-fashioned move but a smooth one nonetheless, especially given the current environment of texting, sexting, and dialing each other's cells hoping to be saved in contacts. After the bartender handed the requested items to him, John wrote something, folded the paper, took Joss's left hand and pressed the note into her palm. "Now you have my number in case you care to call me sometime. And I would like that very, very much, Jocelyn." The sound of her full name uttered in his raspy whispered baritone caressed her all over like the faintest touches of 100 butterflies' wings. She literally felt goosebumps! What the hell?! The man had left her bed only a day ago and here she wasmusing about…she walked faster toward her friends.

"Errrr…", was all she could form in her mind to say, while still staring at that sensuous mouth, that face, and those eyes, my God, those eyes. What was that old Carla Thomas song, "Gee Whiz Look at His Eyes"? _Yeah_ …she said to herself, or so she thought. "Excuse me?", John said.

Coming back to her senses, Joss finally closed her hand around the note and slid it into her pocket. "No promises", and she smiled at him. She turned to walk away, saying to him over her shoulder, "You enjoy the rest of your evening, John".

"You too, Jocelyn. You too." He watched her walk back to her friends, smiling as he enjoyed the view of her legs in that short, short red dress and the way that those heels elongated her already impossibly sexy legs, given her height (or lack thereof). _What the hell?!_ He had left the woman's bed only a day ago and here he was musing about…he went back to nursing his drink.

"Looks like you struck out", said 30-something woman wearing entirely too much makeup and dressed in a too short too-tight leopard skirt. She walked over to John from her perch near the end of the bar, where she had been eyeing him all evening. "I can kiss it and make it better. I can kiss it and make it better", she purred, running her index finger down the front of John's shirt.

"No", he said firmly, removing her hand. "I prefer to sit here alone and wallow in my misery." With that, he lifted his drink and turned to face Joss's table. When Joss glanced over a moment or two later, he gave THAT smile again.

The Table – 10 p.m.

Joss could hardly keep up; the girls were all hurling questions and making comments at the same time since she arrived back at the table. "Silver fox is fine." "What did he say?" "Did you get a number?" "You better get back over there or I'm going." "Did you check out the package? Well does he at least have big feet?" "Forget the feet, did you see his hands?" "The man is wearing those clothes…" "His eyes, blue, green or gray?" "Don't make me go over there!" "Is he tall? He looks tall." "Helloooooooo - eye color. I need it for my masturbation fantasies. Well?"

"Well nothing", Joss finally answered. "Let's just enjoy our evening."

There was more banter. Drinks appeared at their table from various interested parties. The ladies, except for Joss, accepted graciously. Guys joined table. Guys left the table. A few connections were made for later on.

Joss listened half-heartedly to the conversations going on around her wondering if John would stay or leave.

The Transformation - 11pm

They watched as a sliding wall opened and suddenly their table was now right next to an intimate dance floor. They had learned that the place had been recently remodeled and that this was the new addition. There was a hot DJ on the set who tonight started playing international dance music and R and B.

John had eclectic taste in music but loved Michael Jackson and deep down believed that Smokey Robinson was one of the greatest singer/ songwriters of all time. He smiled again remembering a game he and Joss had played, once she learned of his love of music of the 60s and 70s.

"Here's one for you John – Smokey Robinson, Russell Thompkins Jr, or Eddie Kendricks?", thinking she had him stumped.

"Eddie Kendricks,", John responded immediately. "His falsetto was without compare. His 'Can I?' was inspired! Back at you, Joss, Hamish Stuart, Philip Bailey, or William Hart?" Joss knew Philip Bailey but had no clue who the others were." John waited.

"Too hard, Joss?", he continued as she huffed in defeat. "Show-off", she muttered.

They had a few more rounds of the game covering love songs, begging songs (baby baby please please baby music she called it), dance music, and disco. Joss conceded classic rock. She would have been surprised to know that John also had solid knowledge of classical music especially opera and symphony. His reward for winning the game as he recalled had been truly mind-blowing.

John ended his visit to the past and again turned his full attention to Joss. He looked out and saw her on the dance floor. Joss loved to dance and was great at it. She and a partner cleared the floor on a couple of salsa numbers dancing New York style and fusion. Of course, the more she danced, the more she was sought after as a dance partner.

John was proud of himself. He calmly sat as her partners held her close -too close on more than one occasion. They dipped her and spun her, legs entwined between hers, masculine hands and arms grazing her chest and bottom (hey, mistakes happen). But he gave no indication that he was upset, though of course he was. But he hoped that his being a good boy would result in a booty call to his place at the end of her evening.

He ordered another drink. When it arrived, he turned again to face the dance floor. Joss was dancing Brazilian Zouk and Brazilian Lambada Zouk. Wow! She moved with her partners like liquid fire, following their leads brilliantly with dramatic expression. There weren't a lot of couples on the dance floor now and he had not been aware that these styles were danced in New York. And when and where did she learn them? He would ask later.

This one skinny kid had asked her to dance. He had a weird sort of stiff stick style but as tall and skinny as he was, it kind of worked. And Joss, as the partner she was, made the kid look like a phenomenal dancer. He wasn't sure that he liked the kid, the way he was pulling Joss against him as he danced. But John stayed in his seat.

After a couple of dances with the kid, a new partner appeared. He liked the song, but about midway through, a second dancer appeared and cut in. Something was off with the new guy – John didn't like the way he was holding Joss, circling her, moving her into position. At one point, the guy had his whole hand mashed against her face as he attempted to guide her head. He then moved behind her and was grinding himself against her bottom not at all in time with the rhythm of the music. Then he grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her.

At that, John got up, but Joss's original partner forcefully cut back in and 2 bouncers came to the rough guy and lead him away. Her original partner smiled at her weakly and appeared to apologize. The two finished their dance and John sat back down in his seat.

The Surprise – Midnight

Joss sat out the next few dances and was again chatting happily with her girls. John checked his watch – it was a little after 12 – and he decided that he would head home and hope for good things to come. But first, he placed a call. "Finch – I need a favor – now." He explained what wanted.

"Consider it done, Mr. Reese.", Finch replied.

Draining his glass then standing, John heard an annoying voice addressing him. "Come on handsome, just one dance." He put down his glass and turned his head only to see - leopard skirt yet again.

"No thanks", he replied. "Have a good night." He walked over to Joss's table as new music started to play. Nodding to her girls in acknowledgement, all 4 whom watched him both expectantly and with appreciation. It was Beyonce - Wishing On a Star. He stood at Joss's seat. "Jocelyn, I am leaving shortly. Dance with me before I go." He held out his hand. Her girls all turned their heads to look at her.

Joss' mind raced a mile a minute. She almost blurted out that he did not dance. Sure, they had slow danced a couple of times but only when she had accompanied him to some fancy ball or other on a case. And all those times added together would add up to ½ of a song. Not to mention, her girls were here and though he was gorgeous (and Joss got props from her girls for attracting his attention), if he messed it up on the dance floor…OMG, what the hell was she thinking? This was not high school – who the hell cared? She was about to be in the arms of the man she loved beyond all that was holy. She put her hand in his and gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

There were quite a few couples on the floor dancing to the Pop/R and B hit. John led her gently just a few feet onto the crowded dance floor. Then took her into his arms and rocked her gently. She could tell by his movements that he was beginning a Zouk Lambada.

John guided her expertly through walks and spins, all classic zouk movements with a little hip hop flavor added. Joss was in heaven! His movements were graceful, strong, and confident. She leaned on him, allowed him to guide her across the floor. At one point, his lead indicated that she position for a classic double time pirouette. He held her arms up, released one then he spun her, slowly at first, then increasing her speed. Suddenly he caught her at the waist and dipped her backward and low across his bent knees, which helped support her. When he raised her to standing position, his face was inches from hers and he looked deeply into her eyes, smiling. Joss struggled to keep her composure, but she could not help another big grin from bursting out on her face. They completed the dance in high spirits.

She adored dancing with him. When did he learn how to dance like this? Where? And why was she just now finding out? She whispered to him that she intended to give him a piece of her mind later, and he smirked because he knew she would, but maybe she would see her way clear to giving him a piece of something else as well. Then he gave her THAT smile again.

Another song promptly started; it was a song sung in German with a catchy tune. "Shall we?", he asked. "We shall", she responded with a smile. He started them on zouk again. He glided, he slid, he turned, taking her with him. Her hands trailed across and around his body and he spun and twisted. She was so caught up she fell out of one of her pirouette spins, but he recovered them. By this time, they could not have paid her to get that smile off her face.

His hands were again strong, at her neck, back, and shoulders. Speeding then slowing their movements. "Back to you", he said, as he held her near. "What?", she questioned. "The song, _Zuruck Zu Dir_ , back to you." "Oh", Joss said, a little bit more in love, as if that were even possible. "I'll translate more for you sometime."

At this point he turned her so that her back was tightly pressed against him, then he bent her forward at the waist quickly then just as quickly pulled her back to an upright position. Joss swore she heard some women gasp. Leopard skirt was at the edge of the dance floor by this time, looking like she could bite the head off a snake. At another point in the song, their fronts were facing, and he dipped them into the forward facing body rolls of life, belly to belly. At that, both men and women were screaming as they rolled against each other like the water in a morning shower, her breasts raising and lowering against him. 'Youi feel good, Jocelyn", he murmured.

They seemed to stay like that, suspended in time. They didn't know when the other couples left the dance floor, nor did they notice the clapping and the comments being shouted at them. Joss did finally hear her girls' cries of appreciation and she also heard one of men refer to John as the truth on the dance floor.

The Situation – 12:20

After the second dance, John led her back to the table and seated her. Then taking both her hands in his, kissed them softly and whispered his good night. He nodded to the group again, smiled, then began to make his way toward the doors.

When he just about reached the first set of double doors, one of the guys who had danced zouk with Joss earlier in the evening called out to him. "Hey brother. You got some moves, I'll give you that. You're tall, fairly good-lookin' and those clothes are fly too. But it looks like you are going home tonight by yourself all the same." The guy laughed loudly, obviously pleased about John's lady-less exit. John appeared to laugh as well. "My choice knows where to reach me and besides, the night isn't over. "

John had no sooner said the words when he saw Joss rush toward the restrooms followed by two of her friends. "Excuse me", he said, as he retraced his steps back inside and cut over in the direction that Joss had taken.

He positioned himself against the wall on the far side of the ladies' room, thankful that there was not a line to get in. It felt as if Joss had been in there for hours, but he knew that only minutes had elapsed when the door opened, and her two friends emerged single-file, followed by Joss. She hadn't noticed him, but he grabbed her arm, startling her a bit. "I didn't mean to frighten you, but I saw you rushing here. The way you were walking, I was worried. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, John, I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here." _Yeah_ \- _Hot due to John Reese, she thought. "_ Thanks for sticking around and asking." Joss turned and started to head to her table, when suddenly, she turned again and launched herself against him. The impact of her small body pushed him back against the wall and she raised her arms, tangling both hands in his hair pulling his head down to hers for a searing kiss. John held her tightly against him with one arm and slid his other from her hip to her knee which he lifted so that he was partially cradled between her legs.

By this time her two friends were almost back at the table. The one in front looked behind her. "Where's Joss?", she asked. "She was right behind us", the other said. "I'll go back and look."

When she neared the corridor leading to the restrooms, she saw Joss wrapped in a sensuous embrace with John, their lips pressed against each other's, eyes closed, jaws working feverishly, heads rubbing from side to side, the friction of which could have started a fire. Joss's friend just knew that was _mucho_ tongue in there too, from the way they held each other, oblivious to their surroundings. Her friend smiled and went back to the table.

The Meeting – 12:40 a.m.

"No need to worry about our girl. Joss's just fine and getting better by the minute", she announced. Of course the friends wanted more, but the "reporter" refused to answer questions or offer more explanation. Just as one of the group members stood to go find out for herself, Joss walked up, with John following a respectable distance behind her.

"Hey ladies", she said. Listen, I am going to call it a night, but you stay and enjoy yourselves. John is driving me home." She motioned for him to come closer, which he did. "John, these are my dearest friends, Bethanny, Sylvia, Mia, and Christine. This is John."

"Hello ladies. Pleasure to meet you." John turned on the megawatt smile. They each greeted him and smiled in return. They also gave each other knowing glances, now being in complete understanding of the "reporter's" message.

Joss hugged each of her friends and grabbed her purse and shawl. John took the shawl and placed it on her shoulders. "Goodnight", they all said. "And don't forget to call us in the morning Jocelyn", said Mia. You know how we do."

"I won't", Joss answered, as John placed his hand at the small of her back and they walked toward the exit.

"Well", said Mia. "I believe we got answers to all of our earlier questions", she said, taking a sip of her drink. The friends all giggled and nodded in agreement.

The Finale – 12:50 a.m.

As John and Joss were exiting the club, John spied the guy who called out to him earlier. When the guy looked at him and saw Joss anchored to his side, John wiggled his eyebrows slightly then gave the guy a superior smirk as he hugged Joss even closer, guiding her past all the bystanders. The guy followed them but stopped just inside the last set of double doors before the sidewalk. He watched attentively as John gave the valet his ticket. A few moments and a generous tip later, John placed Joss in the car, strode over to the driver's side, hopped in, then peeled the Jaguar F-Type R Coupe away.

"Figures", the guy muttered, shaking his head at what he now knew was the inevitable outcome.

A/N: Of course, John can cut a rug when he wants to – a true Renaissance man! What do you suppose John asked Finch to do? (This is a test – smile I hope you enjoyed my second offering. Almost finished with the third chapter of Not Just Another Day! Thanks for reading and please review.

Oh, and I almost forgot, Smokey Robinson was with The Miracles (Motown) before he struck out on his own, Phillip Bailey still sings with Earth, Wind, and Fire, and Russell Thompkins Jr. was with The Stylistics (Betcha By Golly Wow). Eddie Kendricks was one of the original members of The Temptations, Hamish Stuart sang lead with The Average White Band, and William Hart sang lead with The Delphonics (La-La Means I Love You).


End file.
